


One New Inmate

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS Lock-Up and The Under-dwellers one sentence fiction. Lyle Bolton smiled near the Sewer King.





	One New Inmate

I never created DC AU characters.

Lyle Bolton smiled near the Sewer King as the horrified Arkham Asylum inmate couldn't flee from the light-filled cell due to new shackles.

THE END


End file.
